youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
George Wiegert
George Wiegert is the main antagonist in George and his gang vs Freddy and his gang, the husband of Lorraine Frost/Wiegert, the father of Juilet and Matthew Wiegert and the son of John and Martha Wiegert. He's played by Jim Carrey. His personal Back then, he was happy and love his wife. After his wife died, he was mean, evil and sefish man who want revenge for his wife's death. His story He was born at Springwood, Ohio with his parents: John and Martha Wiegert. When he was 14, he became best friend with Freddy Krueger until Freddy decide to be with Stephanie Cyrus/Krueger In 1975, he married his high school sweetheart, Lorraine Frost/Wiegert. They love each other and his wife was pregant. Then, one night, his wife tried to save his ex-friend until she died. Ever since, he blame everyone include The Krueger family for letting his wife died. After 15 years, George's adult now and met his friends: Mason Baker, James Swan, Simon Mcfly, John Deep and Aaron. Then, he came back to his hometown: Springwood. Hint: See that in George and his gang vs Freddy and his gang. He also kill Simon Campbell in Freddy vs Jason 2: Freddy's Revenge and Yesenia Miller/Stewart in George's Revenge: The Final Battle when he found out that she know Freddy for a long time. He came back again in George's Back! The Movie. This time, he want to rule the world than killing the Krueger Family than he did few years ago. But, there's one thing that George's keeping a secret from the guys that he was the one who kill Yesenia 5 years ago. Before he and the guys fight, he finally told them that he was the one who kill her that day she died. At the end, George was beating again. In How the Villains stole Christmas, George hate christmas. That's all change when Jillian Voorhees and his kids invited him to come to The Springwood Festival. At first, he said no until he change his mind and went to his old hometown. He was having fun until he saw the newpaper in 1975 when his wife died and his kids are getting married to Tyler Myers (Juilet's boyfriend) and Samantha Hewitt (Mattrew's girlfriend). Then, he lost it and destroy everything ever though he want to stop christmas from coming. When it was night, he and his old gang went every house and took everything. It was morning and he was about to drop it until he heard the people of Springwood are singing without any present at all. At first, he was confuse until he realize what christmas is really about and feel bad for himself ever since. When he saw the sled's about to fall, he went to save it, but it was too heavy. Then, he saw his wife, his kids and Jillian Voorhees came to see him. When he saw them in trouble, he used his stregth and save them. He wonder how his wife came back until his wife told him that Jill make a wish last night for him and his kids. He thanks Jillian and the guys went back to Springwood. At Springwood, he brought everything back and said that he's sorry for everything. Then, he got a present for his kids and a kiss on the cheek by Jillian. George's finally happy and spend time with his family, his friends and his old friemeries at his secret hideout. His future When his wife came back for the dead, they had 2 kids: Juliet and Matthew Wiegert. Category:Horror Villains Characters Category:Villains died in the movies Category:The Wiegert Family Category:Characters from George and his gang vs Freddy and his gang Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Sons Category:In Love Villains Category:Married Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Father of Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Villains who aren't bad at first Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Heroes turned into the Dark Side Category:Live-Action Villians Category:Selfish Villains Category:Heroes who have lost a family members Category:Orphans Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:About Males Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains who had a secret past Category:Characters from George's Revenge Category:Characters from How the Villains stole Christmas